Trust Me
by malnevie
Summary: Babies and best friend's and girlfriend's, oh my! Sixteen year old Caroline discovers she's pregnant. And on top of that, she is falling in love with her best friend, Elena.
1. Chapter 1

"No. No, no, no. God, this can't be happening."

tears were on the verge of spilling from sixteen year old Caroline Forbes' bright blue orbs. The test was positive. "I can't be– I can't be preg–" she was cut off by her mother's voice. "Caroline I'm home!" Her eyes shot to the bathroom doorknob. Frantically her hand bolted to the lock turning it into place, pregnancy test in the other.

Without thinking she placed the test back into the box and shoved the box into her book bag, being careful not to leave any evidence behind. "Caroline? Are you home?" With her hands still shaking, she wiped a tear from her face. "I'm right here, Mom! I'll be out in a second!" Gathering her composure she unlocked the door and closed it behind her.

"Oh, hey sweetie, how was school?" her mom's voice echoed in her ears. "Caroline?" a concerned look crossed Liz's face. She was sure her mom could hear her heart beating out of her chest. "Um, it was good.. I guess." A million thoughts were racing through her mind, finally landing on one. How was she going to tell Tyler?

"Are you okay, sweetheart? You look like you've seen a ghost." Liz looked her up and down. "Yeah, I'm fine Mom. Just.. stressing about midterms." She perked up, thankful she'd thought of an excuse to be anywhere but here. "Speaking of– I have to go, actually. I have a study date with Elena." Still holding her book bag, she pulled the second strap over her shoulder. She pulled her Liz into a hug "I'll be back by 8:00 pm." Caroline grabbed her keys off of the counter, "Love you!" Liz exclaimed. She could hear a faint "Love you too." come from her daughter as she bolted out the front door.

Caroline took a deep breath as she pulled up to her best friends home. She had no idea what she was going to say to Elena yet, but she knew she had to tell someone. It was killing her. She ran her fingers through her hair before turning off the ignition and getting out of the car. She picked at her shirt waiting for Elena to answer the door. She always did that when she was nervous.

"Oh, hey Care. Did we have plans and I forg—"

Elena was cut off mid sentence when Caroline embraced her in a hug. She hesitated at first but then hugged her back. "Caroline.. are you okay? You know I'm all for hugs but you're worrying me." Elena giggled nervously. "Not exactly." Caroline said pulling out of the hug. "I need to tell you something."

—

"Promise me you won't freak out." Caroline reached into her book bag, hesitating to pull out the test. The two were now sitting on Elena's bed. "I promise." Her voice was sincere. She knew she meant it. Caroline looked down at her hand, still inside of her bag. "Come on Caroline, it can't be that b—" Caroline closed her eyes and pulled out the test, still in the box. Elena went silent, she couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. Caroline opened one eye, scared to see her reaction. "Does this mean you're..." Caroline nodded. "And it's Tyler's?" She nodded again. Tears started to form in her eyes and her breath hitched. Elena grabbed her hand. "Hey, Caroline look at me." She lifted Caroline's chin, looking into her eyes. "I want you to know that you aren't alone. No matter what you decide to do. Okay? I'll be here with you– every step of the way." Caroline let out a deep breath that she didn't realize she was holding, letting her tears stream down her porcelain skin. Elena wiped them away and pulled her into a hug. "Shh, it's okay. Have you told anyone yet? Besides me?" She stroked Caroline's blonde locks. "No. Not even my Mom." she sniffled. "I'm so scared, Elena. Tyler's going to hate me... I'm only sixteen! How am I supposed to raise a baby? How am I gonna afford everything? Do you know how much money I have right now? I have thirty five dollars, Elena. Thirty five! What if I forget to feed it? I can't even remember to do my own homework! Oh my god. School. How am I going to—" "Caroline." She kept rambling. "Caroline, stop!" She looked up at Elena. "Just breathe. I know you're scared, but everything is going to work out. I promise. Just... trust me."

"When are you going to tell Tyler?" Elena rubbed circles on Caroline's back, hoping to calm her down. "Is never an option?" A bitter laugh escaped Caroline's lips. "Caroline be serious, you have to tell him." She brushed a strand of hair out of Caroline's face. "I know, I know... I just—I don't know how he's going to react. He's not good with surprises, you know?" Elena nodded with a sympathetic look on her face. It was relationships. That's what he wasn't good at, not surprises. At least not with his relationship with Caroline. Elena knew that, but Caroline on the other hand, was blind to the subject.

Caroline wasn't the only one worried about what would happen when she tells him the news. "I'll come with you." Elena squeezed Caroline's hand. "Really? You would do that?" Elena nodded "Care, you're my best friend." She wiped another tear from Caroline's cheek. "I would do anything for you."

—

"I'll be right in there, okay?" Elena pointed to the back entrance to the school. Caroline nodded. Tyler was supposed to meet her after football practice.

There were a couple of guys way out on the field but other than that the school was empty.

"Caroline." Tyler's voice brought her out of her trance. "Look, can you make this quick? I have somewhere to be." He held the football up, shaking it. "But... practice is already over?" Caroline's voice was small.

"Just say whatever you wanted to tell me. I'm sure it's not that important. It never is..." he mumbled the last part, rolling his eyes. Caroline was too distracted to notice.

Her eyes shifted over to Elena who was giving her a 'go on, tell him' signal through the window. "You might want to sit down." she told Tyler gesturing toward the picnic tables. They both took a seat on opposite sides of each other. "There's really no way to sugarcoat this." She had been avoiding his glare before. "Just don't freakout and go all football on me okay?" She laughed nervously.

"I'm— I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

" _I'm— I'm pregnant_."

Tyler sat there, dumbfounded. "You could say something, y'know." Caroline shifted in her seat, growing uncomfortable. "What do you expect me to say, Caroline?!" He started to stand up, Caroline followed. "You could say that you love me. Tell me everything is gonna be okay... Or that we'll get through this–" She reached for his hand but he pulled back.

"Together?!" A cynical laugh escaped his lips and Tyler shook his head. "You think I'm just going to drop everything to help you with that– that thing?!" He pointed to her stomach.

"I– I just–" She stuttered trying to get her words out. "You know what? It's probably not even mine. _Everyone knows you're a slut_." He pushed her shoulder with two fingers, accusingly. Tears were on the verge of spilling from her eyes. She froze in disbelief of what was coming out of her boyfriend's mouth.

"You don't mean that." She was more trying to convince herself than anyone else. "Please, can we... Can we just talk about this? I know that you're scared. You don't think this is scary for me too?" She was gripping tight to the end of her shirt, something she always did when she was nervous. He laughed, grabbing her wrists and yanking her closer, "Caroline, I don't think you understood me clearly. Do what you what with that _thing_. But I want nothing to do with it. _Or you_." His grip tightened as she wriggled her wrists trying to free herself from his hold. "Tyler stop, you're hurting me." She sobbed.

"Let go of her!" Caroline and Tyler turned to see Elena walking towards them. "I said let go." Elena gritted her teeth as Tyler let his grip loose. "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from her or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her."

"C'mon, Care." Elena put her arm around Caroline's waist ushering her away from Tyler.

They stopped in an empty hallway inside of the school. Elena could almost feel the blondes panic set in. Caroline's breath's were uneven and shaky. She might always look put together on the outside but on the inside she was breaking and Elena knew it.

"Care? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She knew it was a lie, they both did. "No... Caroline. You aren't, you're shaking."

"I'm– I'm fine." A tear ran down her cheek and Elena stopped her, pulling her into a hug. "I'm fine." She repeated, this time allowing herself to relax into Elena. Elena pulled her in closer, trying to hug all of her broken pieces back together.

They pulled apart, though Caroline was still close enough to feel Elena's every breath on her skin. Their gazes melted into each other. Elena's eyes lingered on Caroline's lips but only for a moment.

Caroline could feel herself blush. She smiled, wiping a tear from her own cheek. "I'm a mess." she giggled. "I think you look beautiful." Elena tucked a strand of stray hair behind Caroline's ear.

Dismay washed over the blondes face. Elena's forehead creased worried that she had said or done the wrong thing. "Caroline? What's wrong?" Elena placed her hand onto Caroline's upper arm for support. "Nothing, it's just I—" Caroline gagged putting a hand to her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She sprinted to the nearest restroom, Elena following quickly behind her.

—

Caroline groaned, wiping her face. She was leaning over the toilet for what felt like the one hundredth time that morning. It had been two days since the hell that is morning sickness had begun. Being Tuesday, she had already missed one day of school and wasn't planning on missing another. She couldn't risk her Mom finding out. _Just get up and deal with it. You can do this, Caroline_ , she thought.

She pulled herself up and moped over to her phone to text Elena and ask her for a ride. If she was gonna do this, she couldn't drive herself. She might be head strong but she wasn't stupid. This was going to be her trial day, considering she could puke at any moment.

She was avoiding changing out of her pajamas just yet when her phone buzzed.

 _E: Care, are you crazy?! You can't go to school. I just saw you yesterday and you looked just as bad as Sunday._

Caroline threw her head back "Ugh!". Elena was right but that wasn't going to stop her.

 _C: Please? I'm feeling much better now, trust me. 3_

 _E: Fine. You win. I'm on my way._

Caroline looked down at her phone and smiled in victory. That is until her smile was replaced with another look that she had come to know all too well when her hand covered her mouth once more. _Seriously?_ _Again?!_

—

It was 9:00 am, only an hour after she had texted Elena. Somehow within that hour, she managed to pull herself together and get ready for school with out puking.

She was rummaging through the medicine cabinet looking for anti-nausea pills when she heard Elena's car pull up in the drive way.

Elena honked the horn as she grabbed the whole container of pills and her water bottle, throwing her book bag over her shoulder, walking out the door.

Caroline climbed into the passenger seat. "Hey, feeling better?" Elena flashed a smile at her.

"I will be once I take these pills."

Caroline struggled to open the the pill bottle. "Woah, woah, woah. Pills? Caroline let me see those." Elena took the bottle from Caroline's hand. "Yeah, no. You can't take these, Care."

"What why? Don't be silly, Elena. Now's really not the time. I've already puked up all of my insides. I just have to make it through-" Her sentence was cut off my a gag and she closed her eyes trying to think of anything but puking all over Elena's clean car.

"Care, it says it right here, pregnant women should not take." Elena pointed her finger at the labeling on the back. "It could be bad for the baby."

She let out a sharp breath. "Well, what do you suggest I do, Elena?" Her eyes were tearing up. Partly because she'd been throwing up for two days now and those damn pills were the only solution she could think of and partly because her hormones were out of wack and even the most random thing could make her burst into a fit of laughter or tears. Sometimes both.

"Remember yesterday when I told you that you need to go see a doctor and you said that you don't need to yet and you're fine?" Caroline nodded. "Elena, what does this have to do with anyth–"

"I might have called the doctors office yesterday and scheduled you an appointment after I took you home. Please don't be mad. It's for you _and_ your baby's own good." Elena exhaled deeply, her shoulders relaxing after tensing up while she blurted out everything she had done.

"You what?! Elena, are you insane?! The whole town is gonna know now. My mom is gonna know. She's the sheriff for God's sake! I'm not going. I can't." Caroline's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

Elena took her hand. Her touch was enough to calm her down. "Look at me." Caroline looked up and their eyes locked. "It's okay. Okay? It's all gonna work out. Sure you might be young and this definitely wasn't planned. Tyler is an ass, and there will be people that are going to judge you. But there are worse things that could be happening, Caroline. And you still have me. _Always_. I have faith in you, Care and _I know_ you're going to be _an amazing_ mom. This is just the first step. So, please. Please, don't miss this appointment, okay? You trust me right?" Elena rubbed her thumb across Caroline's hand.

"Of course. Of course, I trust you." Caroline squeezed her hand and giggled through tears.

"When's the appointment?"


End file.
